1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic systems. More particularly, the present inventions relates to a data display method for displaying icons in order to select a corresponding function, and a mobile device adapted to the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch screen is a type of display that includes a display unit and an input unit. Recently, touch screens have become popular user interfaces for many electronic systems. Touch screens are especially conducive to small electronic devices, e.g., mobile devices.
Mobile devices with a touch screen have become popular because they provide a variety of functions. Such mobile devices may display shortcut icons for frequently used functions in the background image of the touch screen, so that a user can easily select and execute a corresponding function. The conventional method for displaying shortcut icons is explained with reference to FIG. 1.
FIG. 1 illustrates a screen of a mobile device, displaying shortcut icons according to the conventional art.
The mobile device 100 may display a number of shortcut icons on the screen 115, according to a user's selection. For example, as shown in FIG. 1, the mobile device 100 may display several shortcut icons on the screen 115, for example, a shortcut icon 121 for altering background images, a shortcut icon 122 for identifying subway lines, a timer shortcut icon 123, a schedule shortcut icon 124, a shortcut icon 125 for executing a mirror function, a diary shortcut icon 126, and a volume control icon 127.
However, because the size of the screen is limited, and may optionally be configured to be a touch screen, the touch screen can only display a limited number of shortcut icons. In addition, if several shortcut icons are displayed on the screen, they may be superimposed over one another. In that case, the user may be unable to designate a shortcut icon that he/she intended to select.